knucklesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:~Flare
This is Fly the Fox.You probably seen me on the SNN(Sonic News Network) and the leader of the W.C.O.(Wisp Color Organizatin).Just leave me a message here and I'll try to reply as soon as possable. Hey Fly! We need all the help we can get here. Fransico's the only crat so we'll have to wait for him to get here to give you adminship. Interesting. What did you have in mind? JaketheHedgehog 01:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not following and confuzled. JaketheHedgehog 01:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) That question isn't really Knuckles related but i understand the concept. Instead, it should be: Sorry but there will be no Fly's question of the week. Who is going to answer it? The only people who come here as of now are me you and Jake. And if there was one, it would not be called Fly's Question of the week. It would be called Question of the Week. Sorry. And I would probably leave Jake in charge of that, please don't do that again. Sorry [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 19:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' Maybe if we get more visitors. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 00:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''00:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC)'' Meh. There wouldn't be much to put in there. To be honest, i'm just helping this wiki take off and then it's back to the SNN. JaketheHedgehog 00:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! But I actually have seen you MANY times on the SNN. Jake and Francisco are also two of my closest friends on the SNN and they invited me to help contribute to this one. DarkFuture 04:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! I'll add you to my list on SNN. DarkFuture 04:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh... well could you please make the changes i suggested to Francisco? Thanks. JaketheHedgehog 19:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I saw what happened! [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] 'Protector of Chaos 18:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course! But can you tell me how to make a forum page first? [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 18:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. So what would you like to name the page? [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 18:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 18:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) That sucks dude. While you're waiting to be unbanned, maybe you can work on the Knux wiki. JaketheHedgehog 20:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fly, actually everyone that looks at your page knows your banned. If someone trys to send you a message, it says "THIS USER IS BLOCKED." So, everyone knows your banned, and it is on your talkpage, as well as the blocklog, so you can't really avoid people knowing. :( Sorry. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 20:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I've kept gameplay to a halt for now. But So far, pretty good. And so far, noone has noticed you were gone :). Also, the demo should be ready by September-ish. Also, do you want me to design a colored signature for you? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco' ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 01:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Icons? What Icons? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco' ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 01:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I gotta take a shower. I'll teach you later. Bye. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco' ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 01:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) First get a good photoshop that isn't paint. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'''Bullet Francisco ]]Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 18:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC)'' Yo Fly, i heard you wanted to talk. What's up dude? [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'''Jake the Hedgehog ]]That's Just How I Roll! 19:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. either that or Endless Possibilities. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog' ]]That's Just How I Roll! 21:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this is harder to explain then I thought... umm... I don't know how to explain this, try Google unless I can figure it out, because I would take a video but I don't have a Dazzle. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco' ]]Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 21:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC)'' Meh. I'll make a poll for it on the forum. ikr? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'''Bullet Francisco ]]Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 21:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC)'' ^_^ Sweet. I put the poll on the forum. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'''Jake the Hedgehog ]]That's Just How I Roll! 21:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. We're a little busy on the wiki right now fighting off a vandal. I'll update you when he's banned. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog' ]]That's Just How I Roll! 00:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fly, I have 2 things to tell you. First of all, i saw the new script you made for you and Blaze. I added it to the forum and made some minor edits to it. Second, Team Explosive is getting back to gether soon! We're facing Team Emerald (Mikee, Alter, and Syber). I'l fill you in on the details when you read this message and ask me for them. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog' ]]That's Just How I Roll! 18:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) XD I love it! Thank you very much. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco' ]]Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 18:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Fly! I noticed that you created the sprite for Super Jake. Do his gloves turn white or do they stay green? I need to know because I'm working on a new Super Jake picture. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'''Alter the Wolf]] Protector of Chaos 22:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #Thanks! I can finish the picture now. =) #Their's no way Team Emerald is going to lose. #I wonder what it is. ~_^ [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 22:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #The picture is really awesome! I can't until I'm done! =) #Bring it on then! #Sweet page! How long has this wiki been around? I've never noticed it... [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 23:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) We all have more than one ablity type. Alter is a speed/flight type because he can run really fast and he can make platforms of ice out of thin air and fly on them. Syber is a speed/power type because is the clone of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Mikee is a power/flight type because she's a strong echidna and echidnas can glide on the air. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 23:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Your fire powers will do little harm to a true warrior of ice. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 23:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #I won't make it too easy for you to beat Alter. In fact, it's impossible. I AM THE PROTECTOR OF CHAOS!!!! And I have a super form. Do you? #I noticed a few errors on the Alter page you created. I'm not part of Team Explosive. =) And Alter doesn't have the dark powers anymore after POC. Don't worry, I'll fix it. This gives me the chance to join the SC2 wiki. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 23:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #Oooooh! Do you have a picture of your super form? #All done. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 23:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait to see it! =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 23:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm shaking in my boots. =) Team Emerald may be new, but we will completly dominate this battle. You should just give up before someone gets hurt. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 00:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I can't put up an argument against that! My team hasn't really done anything major like that. I guess we shouldn't underestimate you guys after all. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 00:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That's just it! Team Emerald are the bad guys! We are being forced to work for Eggman. We will do all of his biddings until Eggman Land is completed. Jake doesn't want that to happen, so you guys have to stop us. Good luck with that. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 00:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) We are nice! Or at least I am! Syber was created by Eggman and he has a few "owes" that he has to return to Eggman. Mikee was captured by Eggman and if she doesn't work for him, she will die. Alter gets involved by trying to set them free, but ends up in the same position as Mikee (maybe). I honestly don't know what we're going to do. This is a brand new idea that we just came up with in Syber's blog on SNN. You should check it out, if you can. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 00:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It will be great to have you back on SNN! I really miss you over there... Things aren't the same... =( [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 00:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) We all agreed that Mikee should be the leader of Team Emerald. And Jake said that he was the leader of Team Explosive. We haven't thought about a team blast. Yours seems really cool. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 01:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That could work. =) Now we need a name for it. Hmm... ~_^ [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 01:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you like POC. Excellent Team Blast name too. =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 01:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You're a fast reader! And you know, I think I'm just gonna save the picture without coloring the gloves and chest fur green. The picture would lose a lot of detail if I did. You'll see what I', talking about when I upload it. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 01:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) XD I wouldn't say that Alter and Rouge have a romance. Rouge is just very flirty and it kind of makes Alter nervous! =) [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 01:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Over here it's almost 9:00. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 01:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Now it's 8:58. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 01:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I tried to go there but the link he gave me didn't work. =( [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 02:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It works! Hold on a sec. I'm changing my name. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 02:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC)